The present disclosure relates to collapsible strollers for juveniles, and particularly, a mobile cart for a juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat that can be mounted on a frame to provide a juvenile stroller.
Juvenile strollers are used widely to transport young children. Foldable strollers including collapsible frame assemblies can be placed in vehicle trunks or storage areas. Caregivers appreciate compact foldable strollers that do not require a lot of storage space so that space is available onboard a vehicle or elsewhere for storage of other items.